the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geo, Come Home!
Geo, Come Home! is Episode 1a of The Adventures of the Loud Pets. It aired on January 10th, 2017. Plot: When Geo runs away from home, Charles, Cliff and Walt go on a search party to look for him. Characters: Charles, Cliff, Walt, Izzy, Hops, Chester, Sweetie, Geo Written and Storyboarded By: Ari Castleton and Kyle Marshall Directed By: Kyle Marshall Transcript: At the Loud House: Charles: (Sighs) What a wonderful day in the Loud house. So pretty, so bright, so wacky, so peaceful, so quiet and so... Geo: Charles! Charles: (Laughs) Hey, Geo! I'm glad to see you. Cliff: That's our Geo. Walt: Wow. Charles: You see, guys, Geo is the most amazing friend we could ever have. Walt: You mean this video someone made called Hamster-Cam? Charles: Of course, Walt. It was so funny. Let's see heeeerrre.... Interrrrnet... Phennnooomennnnon! (giggles) Cliff: Alright, Charles. Show me the video. Charles: Okay, here it comes. (Hamster-Cam Video plays) Walt: WHAT?! ''Charles, is this some kind of a- Charles: Shhhh! Here comes the final part. (The Grumpy Cat part plays) Grumpy Cat: Meow. Walt: Awww... Cliff: Yep, Charles. You are a Grumpy Cat! Walt: You know what, we should go to the beach! Charles: Oh boy! I love a good vacation! Let's go to the beach! Cliff and Walt: Woo-hoo! All right! Geo: Let's go, guys! Charles: No, Geo. You're going to have to stay here. Geo: Aw. I wanted to come too. (Geo hops to the living room) At The Beach: Charles: (sighs) What a beautiful day at the beach. Cliff: Charles, I think Geo is feeling sad, don't you think? Charles: Yes, Cliff. Not until you sign this contract. Cliff: Sure, I'll sign it. (Cliff signs the contract with his claw) Charles: Thanks, Cliff. Who wants to go surfing? Cliff and Walt: We do!!! Yay!!! The Living Room: Geo: I really wanted to go to the beach with my friends. (Geo looks at the picture with Lincoln, his sisters, Lynn Sr., Rita, Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Snowball in it) Geo: (crying) Goodbye, guys. I'll miss you all... Outside: (Geo slowly walks away from home) At The Beach: Charles: Hey, look at me! I'm surfing! Cliff: Wow! Surfing's cool! Walt: Aw yeah! Now that's what I call a tidal wave! Charles: You are quite the kings of comedy, Walt and Cliff. Oh, no! The tidal wave's coming! (Charles splashes the tidal wave, then spits the water out) Charles: Wow, tough break. Cliff: I bet I can make a big wave bigger than you, Charles. Charles: Wow, Cliff, maybe the tidal wave wants to hear it. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. Cliff: Thanks, Charles. Charles: You're very welcome, Cliff, old buddy. Now it's time to go swimming! (panting) Hurry, Walt! Walt: Okay, Charles! I'm going to swim as ''FAST AS I CAAAAN!!!!!!! Downtown, At The City: (Geo continues walking until he stops at Charles' doberman friend, Chester) Chester: Heya, Geo, lil' buddy. How's it going? Geo: Not so good. I ran away from home because Charles told me to stay at home when he and the rest of my friends were going to the beach. Chester: Well, I'll let you stay at my place. And, one more thing, you will pay for what you did to them. Geo: Aw, man. At The Beach: Charles: C'mon, Cliff! Let's go swimming! (Charles jumps in the water) Charles: Your turn, Cliff. Cliff: Okay. Here I go--- (Cliff jumps in the ocean) Cliff: ''AIEEEEEE!!!! ''The water's too salty, and it's cold too. Walt: Okay, Cliff. Let me try--- (Walt jumps in the ocean) Walt: Wow, this water's salty and cold at the same time. Cliff: Tell me about it. A few minutes later... (Charles, Walt and Cliff walk out of the water) (The three pets shake off the water) Charles: That was fun, you guys. This is the best day ever in my life. Cliff: Mine too. Walt: Same for me. Charles: Let's go back home, guys. We had enough beach time today. At Chester's doghouse: (Chester and Geo are watching a movie about a cat and a dog) Chester: Hey, Geo, I first met you since I first came to your house. Geo: Yeah, I remember. Chester: Want some popcorn? Geo: Sure, Chester. (Chester gives Geo some popcorn) (Geo eats the piece of popcorn) Geo: That was delicious. Chester: It sure was.